


Warm Days At Dragon’s Edge

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), Family, Fluff, Multi, OT6, OT6 Babies, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Dragon’s Edge was where their polyamorous relationship was born. Where it first happened, where they processed it, where they cultivated and figured out exactly what it was for them, what it meant, and what they wanted. Where they decided that yeah, they wanted to marry each other and have a family together. So, Dragon’s Edge was special for them. It was where they got to spend many warm and wonderful days together in their youth.





	Warm Days At Dragon’s Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: "Warm days."
> 
> This fic takes place about 30 years post-Race to the Edge and HTTYD2, with the gang nearing 50.

Dragon’s Edge was where their polyamorous relationship was born. Where it first happened, where they processed it, where they cultivated and figured out exactly what it was for them, what it meant, and what they wanted. Where they decided that yeah, they wanted to marry each other and have a family together. So, Dragon’s Edge was special for them. It was where they got to spend many warm and wonderful days together in their youth. 

And once they actually had children together, they sometimes brought their family for a couple of beautiful warm days to vacation together. Dragon’s Edge was theirs. It was home just like Berk was home.

Revna Haddock, aged twenty-four, first-born daughter of Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut Thorston, and Tuffnut Thorston, flew at the rear of the formation that was her entire family, all fourteen of them, including herself. Six parents, eight siblings, including two sets of twins.

“Dad!” Revna shouted, in the air.

A chorus of four different voices responded back to her.

She sighed deeply. 

She should have been specific. Four dads after all. 

“Chief Dad!” she shouted. 

“You’re up, Hiccup!” she heard Dad Nut say. 

From the front of the formation, she watched as Hiccup and Toothless flew upwards, rolled in the air, and then flew towards her, before turning so that they were right at her wing. It was quite a beautiful sight. 

“What is it, Revvy?” Hiccup asked. 

“Dad, what are we doing? Shouldn’t we be focusing on my Chief training? Not going on vacation?”

“Wife, clearly this child is from your womb!” Mom Nut shouted to General Mom. 

“Hey, Wife, I was the one who suggested this vacation!” General Mom shouted back.

“So, shut up, Ruffnut!” Daddy Snotlout shouted to Mom Nut, affectionately.

Dad Nut cackled and Papa Fishlegs gasped. 

“I’m twenty-four, parents!” Revna shouted back. She shook her head. These were her parents. And they had eight children. And they were closing in on fifty. And one of them was the Chief of her tribe. 

“Honey, everyone needs time away from their duties from time to time. And Oydis and Ragnhild have not been to Dragon’s Edge, yet,” Hiccup replied. “It’s a magical place. Our family exists because of it.”

Well, she couldn’t and didn’t want to argue with that. She and her siblings existed because of this wonderful marriage of six people who she loved with all her heart and who loved her and her siblings and each other with all their hearts. 

“Revvy,” her brother, Knutnut exclaimed, “Think of all the places we haven’t shown the Oydis and Ragnhild yet! The volcano!”

“Yeah!” Knutnut’s twin, Spikenut exclaimed. 

“NO!” Hiccup said. “Do not take the small children to our volcano!” 

 

 

“The kids are all at the cove,” Fishlegs said. “Revvy is herding Oydis and Ragnhild, who are frolicking with the kids’ dragons. Folky is helping her.”

He sat down next to Hiccup and Hiccup leaned into him. The six of them had decided to relax in the Clubhouse, sitting on the floor. Tuff was sitting between Hiccup’s legs, relaxing against him. Snotlout was lying on his side next to Hiccup, and Ruff (who was next to her brother) and Astrid were both using him to sit against. This was normal for the six of them. 

“It’s a warm day,” Hiccup said. “We should join them.”

“Yes… but! We should go cuddle on the beach in front of the kids. See who gets disgusted first,” Ruffnut exclaimed. “My money is on Revvy and Oydis and Ragnhild.” 

“So, three out of eight of the kids, wife?” Astrid said, snuggling close to Ruffnut. “Why not just bet on all the kids so you have a chance to win either way. Isn’t that what Loki taught you?” 

“Don’t encourage her!” groaned everyone but Tuffnut who exclaimed, “Yes, encourage her!” 

“I’m betting on Ylvasiri,” Snotlout said. “She’s fifteen. She’s bound to be grossed out by parental PDA.”

“So, we’re betting on which kid is gonna be grossed out by our PDA?” Hiccup asked, weary. 

“Yes, shut up, Hiccup,” Snotlout said, patting Hiccup’s face. Hiccup moved his face just enough so that he could kiss Snotlout’s hand before moving his face again to speak. 

“Alright, put me down for BB, er, Balder,” Hiccup said, referring to their third-born child, Balder Brynjar, sometimes called BB, who was only two months older than Spikenut and Knutnut. 

“I say Folkeseks,” Fishlegs said.

“Yep, going with Folky on this one,” Tuffnut replied. 

“Astrid?” Ruffnut asked.

“Hmm. I’m gonna say… Knut and Spike.”

“Let’s go Loki the kids!” Ruffnut exclaimed. Ruffnut got back onto her feet with the same vivacity she had thirty years prior. 

So, on a beautiful warm day, Hiccup and his Dragon Riders flew on their dragons in diamond formation the short distance to the cove, landing just off the cove so they could enter the cove without letting the kids know they were there. 

“Hiccup, do you think Revvy is ready?” Snotlout asked, as he dismounted Hookfang.

Hiccup gave Toothless one last cheek caress before turning his attention to Snotlout and seeing that all the eyes of his spouses were on him. He held a hand out and five other hands took hold of his hand and he looked at them each in turn. 

“Husband, quit being extra and tell us what you think!” Astrid exclaimed. 

“Yeah, Husband!” Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut chorused after her. 

“Yes,” he finally said. “Much more prepared than I was. I think I could probably retire tomorrow and Berk would be just fine. I might postpone that until a little closer to my fiftieth but…”

“Uh, I hate to distract from this obviously big moment in our daughter’s life but Toothless just went into the cove. The kids probably know we’re nearby,” Tuffnut said. “And Meatlug just went too.” 

“Bud!” Hiccup exclaimed, throwing his hands up at the same time Fishlegs exclaimed “Meatlug!” 

Stormfly, not to be outdone, ran after Toothless and Meatlug. 

“Stormfly! Seriously?” Astrid exclaimed. 

Hookfang and Barf and Belch, also not wanting to be outdone, also headed into the cove. 

“Hookie!” Snotlout exclaimed. 

“Come on, gang, time to Loki the kids,” Hiccup said. 

Ruffnut chuckled. 

They walked together, arms hooked into the Edge Cove and found their eight children and quite a few dragons, including their own with them. Revna was walking with Oydis and Ragnhild while the two rode on a pair of Night Terrors, who were walking slowly in the sand. Toothless had bounded over to them and the twins were squealing at him, climbing off the Night Terrors to rush over to him. Revna looked up and waved at her parents, before exclaiming, “Parents are here, gang!” 

“Eight,” Astrid whispered under her breath, loud enough for her five spouses to hear. She then projected her voice: “Spike, stop burying Balder and Knut in sand!”

“They asked me too, Mom!” Spike exclaimed. 

“It was fine, Mom!” Folkeseks exclaimed. He quickly helped Balder and Knut out of the sand, though. Stormfly squawked at them.

Meanwhile, Ylvasiri was lounging on the sand with her Deadly Nadder, and she sat up to look in their general direction. 

“Time to Loki the kids,” Ruffnut said, under her breath. “Let’s kiss in front of them.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Hiccup said. 

So, on this beautiful warm day, Hiccup approached Ruffnut, and the two of them embraced and kissed. It was an appropriate kiss for their children to see: a little slightly past peck on the lips and not past the point of it being too heated, but the kiss relayed the passion and love that they shared, of a devotion that had continued for several decades. 

And this same sort of kiss was repeated multiple times by the six of them (with the exception, of course, of Ruff and Tuff, who gave each other sibling-hugs) in various combinations. 

One of their children groaned very loudly and said “Ugh!” in the most teenagerly like fashion possible. Ylvasiri. She looked ready to get on her dragon and flee. 

“Think of the children!” Revna exclaimed as Oydis and Ragnhild said “Ew!” 

“Stop that,” Folkeseks said. 

“Moms! Dads!” exclaimed Balder, Knut, and Spike in unison. 

Ruffnut exclaimed, “Loki’d!” and then laughed. 

Revna picked up Oydis and Ragnhild so she had a small child in each arm, and then walked over to her parents. 

“Is it really Loki-ing when you’re just demonstrating that you six are still as grossly in love with each other as you were when you were living here as teenagers?” Revna asked. “Your small children,” she added.

Snotlout quickly took Oydis from Revna’s arms, with an “I gotcha, Revvy.” 

Tuffnut took Ragnhild from her arms with a “C’mere!” to the small child. 

“She’s got a point,” Astrid said, smiling proudly. “We are grossly in love.” 

There were varying statements of agreement from the other five, before they shifted to look proudly at their eldest daughter. 

“What?” Revna said, quietly. 

Hiccup approached her and kissed her forehead. “We’re just proud of you,” he said. “Go have some fun with your siblings. It’s a warm day.”

She nodded. She turned away from them. 

“Ylva!” Revna exclaimed. “Tired of the parents being kissy face? Wanna race?”

“Competition,” Hiccup muttered before sitting down in the sand. 

His five spouses joined him, two of their youngest children sitting with them, enjoying this beautiful warm day.

**Author's Note:**

> The line “It’s a magical place” is a reference to Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Astrid counting the children is inspired by the book A Brother’s Price by Wen Spencer.


End file.
